User talk:Melbrooks123
Melbrooks123 16:56, 20 December 2007 (UTC) [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']]{Tell me about it!| } 21:58, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Sig Hey, you asked me on my talk page about sigs, and I don't want to waste room there because that page is getting long, so I'll answer on yours. To make a sig, go to the tab at the top that says "My preferences" or whatever, and where it says "Nickname" yMelbrooks123 16:56, 20 December 2007 (UTC)ou copy and pasteMelbrooks123 16:56, 20 December 2007 (UTC) your sig. I'll make you a sig to spare you (and me) the trouble of explaining all of it, if you just fill this out forMelbrooks123 16:56, 20 December 2007 (UTC) me: Nickname Melbrooks123 16:56, 20 December 2007 (UTC)MelBrooks Image Melbrooks123 16:56, 20 December 2007 (UTC)Bionicle-brutaka.jpg Links Melbrooks123 16:56, 20 December 2007 (UTC)To this talk page HERE specify what links you want and what you want each to say): Of course, if you don't want me to make you a sig, you could always copy and paste mine and tweak it to your liking. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']]{Tell me about it!| } 02:27, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :Or you could ask me, the new sig expert. =P - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760 =D']]{Scream, shout ect.} 02:40, 20 December 2007 (UTC) KFan II Melbrooks123 15:42, 20 December 2007 (UTC)When I started out here my computer took me strait to the page about this website, and if anybody knows anything about him, tell me more of this computerized titan-god war.heartless!-Riku {Tell me about it!} Image:Bionicle_brutaka.jpg MelBrooks 17:10, 20 December 2007 (UTC)Image:Bionicl.-Brooks{Tell me about it!} 21:25, 20 December 2007 (UTC)Bionicle_brutaka.jpg (file)Bionicle_brutaka.jpg (file)Brooks 21:44, 20 December 2007 (UTCBionicle_brutaka.jpg (file)Brooks 00:48, 21 December 2007 (UTC)) }Brooks 00:54, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Just copy and paste this onto the pictures article: - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760 =D']]{Scream, shout ect.} 02:14, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Voila, your sig Just as a note, MB123, you only have to type ~~~~ at the end of your messages; you've been typing it all over the place. And about KFanII, I did a whole history of Bioniclepedia on my BZPower blog, but unfortunately BZP is offline right now. When it comes back up, remind me to give you links to those blog entries. Oh, here's your sig, if I understand what you wanted right-- -MelBrooks {My talk| } Here's the code: -MelBrooks {My talk| } I know it doesn't look that good, but I made it in a rush and the Brutaka image you want to use has far too much white space in it. I suggest if you want a better sig to read up on wiki markup and make one for yourself. You can't get by on a wiki for long without knowing wiki markup anyway, so better now than later. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']]{Tell me about it!| } 03:08, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :I'll make a different one for you if ya don't like the one Auserv made. (No offense, but you siad it was rushed. =P) - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760 =D']]{Scream, shout ect.} 06:18, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Your ban Hello, I'll unblock you. But please remember to leave messages at the bottom of talk pages.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 02:44, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Hey, it says you've already been un-blocked...- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 02:47, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::oh hello there. Saw you're spam on Nidhiki123's page. Whoops! There goes a point. Now, I think you're supposed to be banned. - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 02:50, 19 January 2008 (UTC)